powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension Shifting
The ability to change one's own, or another subject's, very dimensions. Sub-power of Dimensional Manipulation. Also Called * Flipping Capabilities Users of this ability can manipulate the physical dimensions of self, other people or objects. Users are capable of changing her own dimensions between 0-D, 1-D, 2-D, 3-D, and 4-D, making them incredibly difficult to catch or confine. Universal Differences Dimension Shifting differs from Dimensional Travel, as shifting involves changing one's existence through the physical dimensions of the present world, while traveling is to displace oneself to other worlds (also known as "alternate dimensions"). Because of this, shifting into fourth-dimensional differs from teleportation, as taking on a 4-D form simply grants them an extra "physical" dimension to move through. The user's incorporeal form is still bound to the 3-D world, unable to instantly shift from one location to another, and can be affected by other 4-D obstacles; in short, they only partially shift themselves out of the 3-D world. Teleportation is to remove oneself from the entirety of the 3-D world completely (physical and incorporeal), and then move through the higher dimension to relocate oneself. Of course, it is possible an actual teleporter (only one known person) to possess both shifting and teleportation based on the 4th dimension. Applications * 4-dimensional and higher: The subject has an extra physical dimensions to move through. As a result, they cannot be bound by three dimensional object just as a 3d being cannot be bound by a 2d object. The user is undetectable by any means when not within our three dimensional space, may have extremely increased lung capacity and can alter how three dimensional beings perceive them. Dimensional Slicing can be achieved by shifting through the third and fourth dimensions like a saw. * 3-dimensional: The subject is no different than a non-user. They are not flat and are still bound to the usual three dimensions. * 2-dimensional: The subject becomes completely flat. Subject's sides are incredibly sharp and can cause severe "paper-cuts." Subjects may also be able to be folded for storage, or into "origami-esque" forms. Subject may be light enough to float in the air. Subjects can fit through virtually any space, and because of an extreme lack of size, may have Supernaturally Dense Tissue despite their lack of weight. * 1-dimensional: The subject becomes a thin, nearly invisible line. Subjects could be very flexible, and easily avoid attacks. The user can fit through absolutely any crack or hole no matter how small and again may have Supernaturally Dense Tissue. * 0-dimensional: The subject becomes a spec of matter of infinitesimal size. If the user still possesses any weight at all then they are Invulnerable, and without Micro Vision, they are completely invisible and even so may still be indistinguishable from any other subatomic particle. Limitations * 0-dimensional subjects are rendered completely immobile. * Living creatures that have been made 1-dimensional are forced to inch around instead of walk. * Because of their greatly decreased weight, 2-dimensional subjects may be easily swept away by the wind. * 2-dimensional people or below may have a decreased lung capacity, making it easier to suffocate and render them unconscious but only if there is enough time to hold them down. * May be limited in time before returning to the natural dimension. * Simple 4-dimensional shifting does not allow the user to teleport. Known Users Manga/Anime * Obito Uchiha (Naruto) * Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) * Touhou Fuhai (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) * Ling Ling Huang (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) * Gyokuro Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) Video Games * Mario (Super Paper Mario) * Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) * Mimi (Super Paper Mario) Western Series * Folded Man (DC Comics) * Lea Corben (DC Comics) * Mr. Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) * Old Bessie (Futurama) Others * 2D Lee (Channel Awesome) Gallery File:Folded_Man_2D.png|The Folded Man (DC Comics) becoming 2-D, flattening himself onto the wall, rendering him very difficult to capture. File:Folded_Man_2D_Offensive.png|The Folded Man (DC Comics) using his 2-D form offensively, wrapping around his target and using his fingers as paper-thin sharp blades. File:Folded_Man_4D.png|The Folded Man (DC Comics) becoming 4-D, becoming unbound by physical obstacles and intangible to attacks. File:Lea_Corben_Shifting_Dimensions.png|Lea Corben (DC Comics) is capable of changing through between the 2nd, 3rd and 4th dimensions, and can even fold up through the 3rd to draw gigantic energies from the 4th. File:Mr_mxyzptlk_earth_one_whos_who.jpg|Mr. Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) is known to possess and often abuse this power, shifting between the 3rd and 5th dimensions. File:Old_Bessie's_Dimensional_Drift.png|Old Bessie (Futurama) performing a Dimensional Drift, entering the 4th dimension and, once, escape the 2nd dimension. File:Obito's_Intangibility.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Kamui to shift himself to and back from his personal 4th dimension and the 3rd dimension, his limit of consecutive use being five minutes. File:Akua_Jigentou.jpg|Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) using the Dimension Blade to shift herself to the 4th dimension and back, and can remain in the extra dimension for 40 seconds consecutively. File:Paper_Mario.jpg|Mario (Super Paper Mario) can become two-dimension as paper and back to the third, achieving a plethora of effects such as dodging attacks slipping through cracks. File:Dimentio.png|Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) can shift the dimension of himself or others, including flipping them into his personal 4th dimension, the Dimension D. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Rare Powers